The Story Of Natsu Dragion
by A Shit Writer
Summary: A breakdown of Edo Natsu's life. Listen to Crybaby by Melanie Martinez while reading this.
**Hey guys. For those who read this before the 20th of May, 2016 (which I doubt you did) you may have noticed that the song lyrics were gone. I got a review to get rid of the lyrics, and now not wanting the get a lawsuit or something, I got rid of them. So, you might as well be listening to Crybaby by Melanie Martinez instead. Hope you still enjoy!**

"Oy! Can I play?" All the kids were laughing at five year old Natsu Dragion. "Why would we let you play, you big crybaby!" insulted a boy bigger than him. The laughing grew louder. "Yeah, crybaby!" The laughter grew louder again. Tears about to shed, Natsu fled the playground. The insulting laugh lingering behind him.

"Oto-san!" Natsu hugged his father, Masaki by the leg, weeping into his pants. Zeref scoffed, muttering unheard under his breath. "Tch. What a crybaby." He left to his room, slamming the door shut. Masaki was patting Natsu on the back, lifting him to his lap. Natsu held on to his chest.

Then his parents died from a bandit attack. Natsu and Zeref were orphaned. Natsu was sobbing harshly but quietly over his parents' coffin. Zeref remained silent. As they lowered the bodies to be buried, Natsu began wailing. His brother stood a distance from him.

Zeref and Natsu were sent to an orphanage. And Natsu hated it. Zeref, however was socializing with his peers, discussing about how annoying his little brother was. And the audience Zeref gathered were laughing and pitying Zeref that he had to deal with a worthless brother like him.

As a result, Zeref's peers began picking on Natsu to get a reaction out of him. Sadly, they were highly successful. Everyday, those kids, and occasionally Zeref, were picking on Natsu to make him shed tears. "I feel bad for Zeref. He has to deal with **you**!" one kid said.

Natsu had gotten an old bike from a donation. Zeref and his friends were playing ball, so they didn't bother him. Natsu decided to go for a spin around the neighborhood. And he loved it. On his bike, he could let go of all worries and be free. Free. Independant. _Confident._

Natsu was doing chores when he heard the footsteps of a man with a black vest, trimmed red, a pair of jeans, and maroon goggles loosely hanging around his neck. One of the care women stood next to him. "Kids, line up!" Natsu, some kids, Zeref, and his friends lined up side by side. The man was adopting a child.

Of course, Natsu didn't expect to get picked. Afterall, who would want to adopt a crybaby instead of someone like Zeref, a very social person. The man, to Natsu and his brother's shock, knelt down in front of the salmon haired boy. He spoke in a gentle voice. "What's your name, young boy?"

That was how Natsu came with Igneel. Every sunny day, he would go outside on his bike and pedal around the block. When Natsu turned eight, Igneel was about to give something special to him. He called his son inside the house and squatted in front of him.

"I want to give you something. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Natsu obeyed and felt something in his hands. Something familiar. "Open up!" Natsu opened his eyes to see Igneel's goggles. "B-But, these are yours, Daddy." He handed them back, but Igneel ruffled his hair. "A token of my affection. Keep it."

Natsu hesitated for a moment before securing the goggles above his eyes. Tears of joy were welling in his eyes as he flung his arms around Igneel's neck. He was gonna keep it safe, no matter what. A year later, his father disappeared.

Natsu had only a magic boomerang, Igneel's goggles, and his tears. Why did Igneel just abandon him? Did he found out how much of a crybaby Natsu was? Natsu wept quietly in the empty house before taking his bike and going who knows where. No way was he gonna let the orphanage take him back.

Though this was a challenge. Natsu was hungry, thirsty, and lonely. As he biked in the forest, the strength in his legs were seeping away and he collapsed on the grass.

An old elderly man with a long beard and staff took a walk in the forest and gasped to see the poor boy unconscious next to his fallen bike. He picked up the boy and flung him over his shoulder, bringing him to the guild.

Now, Rob was dead from Fairy Hunters. Natsu couldn't imagine the bad luck he was getting. Rob was like a father when he found him. Natsu cried. Three fathers were gone.


End file.
